


The Company You Keep

by Dustbunny3



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fade to Black, Loneliness, One Night Stands, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief has driven Domino to some fairly unsavory behaviors, but dropping in for strip poker night at Deadpool's is a new low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I only realized after I had this mostly wrangled into shape that Domino isn't actually in the last scene of the series and thus probably wouldn't show up to hang out like the others. Oops? Let's just say she had a moment of weakness this one time. Part of me still kinda thinks I should have gone for Domino/Irene instead, but I always saw it this way for some reason.

The party breaks up a bit as people go to the bathroom or to get refills. Domino goes for the door without comment. Nobody will be sad to see her leave; her powers have served her well tonight.

"Headin' out?" Outlaw asks, suddenly right there. She's remarkably at ease, considering she's lost all but her boots and thong.

"Might as well. Dunno know why I came." Hesitantly, Domino admits, "Lonely, I guess."

Outlaw smiles, sympathetic but not remotely subtle when she asks, "Still want company?"

Domino considers, then smiles back. Seems her luck is even better tonight than she thought.


End file.
